The Friend Once Forgotten
by LadyHawke361
Summary: Kyoya no longer thought about the girl that used to sit next to him in Elementary School. No longer wished to see her beautiful yet sad violet eyes. Rated M for later content containing triggers of past abuses, and bullying, hurt/comfort, romance. Kyoya x OC and other pairings mentioned.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Today Kyoya Ootori could not concentrate on his school work, on the teacher's droning lecture. No today all he could think about was her! The girl who had been at his side in Elementary School grades 1 through 3. He still remembered her beautiful yet sad Violet eyes, and how the other boys in class teased her relentlessly if he was not there to stop them. He wondered, _Whatever happened to Hitomi after her Father's work caused him to take her away to the U.S.A.?_

He also thought about what his homeroom teach told him earlier that day...

 **Flashback…**

"Kyoya, on Monday we will be getting a transfer student from the U.S. I want you to act as her guide for the first week or so. She will be assigned to the seat in front of you come Monday morning. Her schedule is fairly close to yours at any rate. Are you willing to help out?"

"Yes, sir! I will be glad to help." Kyoya flashed his most gentle smile.

 **End Flashback…**

* * *

Prologue

Kyoya entered his classroom, only to be accosted by Tamaki. "Why didn't you tell the club why the teacher kept you after class on Friday? Hmm…" Tamaki's grin was enough to make Kyoya squirm and push his best friend off of himself.

"I didn't tell you guys because it wasn't that important. We are getting a new transfer student and the teacher wanted me to play her guide for her first few weeks! Now would you get off of me?!" He asked in consternation, as Tamaki had grabbed onto him again while he was speaking.

Tamaki looked crestfallen as he slunk over to his desk, which was beside Kyoya's desk. He glanced to the desk in front of Kyoya's, noticing it was empty. "Why would someone transfer into the school with only one semester of the year remaining?" He muttered curiously.

"That I couldn't tell you. I wasn't even informed what her name is. I guess we find out together in just a moment." Kyoya fell silent as the teacher entered the room.

"Now class, come to order! We have a new student who has transferred here from America. Please welcome Kimura Hitomi!" He said as the young woman stepped into the class, walking up to the teacher's desk. She turned to face the class, her eyes down and half lidded.

She bowed to the class, her long black hair styled in a French braid that was then wrapped into a bun at the top of her head with the last two feet of braid dangling down from the center of the bun. She wore the high necked, long sleeved version of the girls school uniform. Her voice was quiet when she spoke, and it seemed very familiar to Kyoya, yet her last name was different, so she couldn't be her!

"My name is Kimura Hitomi, I am very happy to be here." She said in her quiet voice, that somehow carried to every part of the room.

The teacher nodded with a smile. "Kyoya, please raise your hand." He did as the teacher asked. "Miss Kimura, you will be sitting in front of Ootori Kyoya and he will be your guide for the first few weeks."

She glanced up in surprise. Her large Violet eyes making contact with Kyoya's grey eyes. "I.. uh… thank you teacher." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she dropped her eyes back to the floor, she straightened to make her way to her new desk.

Kyoya felt his world stand still as his eyes met hers. The sadness is still there, despite how long she has been away. And why is she using a different last name? If I recall correctly she went by Falk in Elementary School! I'll have to ask her on break!

As she sat down, she glanced at him with a small smile, "It is good to see you again Kyoya-kun." She said just loud enough for him to hear. Then she turned to face the front of the room, pulling her books out of her bag along with a notebook and pencil case.

 _It really is her! She's back! I wonder if Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai will remember her?_ He thought in excitement. Serving as her guide no longer felt like a chore. Instead it was quickly becoming a pleasure he was greatly looking forward to. But if he remembered, she had been painfully shy back then. Will she be as shy now? He wondered as he noted the white gloves she wore. Something else to ask her about. His smile became broad.

As Tamaki looked over at his friend, he shuddered. He wondered, _Does Kyo know her from somewhere? I need to get to the bottom of this! I know! I'll make him bring her to the Host Club after school today!_ Having settled on a plan Tamaki focused on what the teacher was saying.

 **Later that day, lunchtime...**

Tamaki stood as soon as the teacher released the class for lunch, "Kyoya! Let's take Princess Hitomi to lunch!" His eyes, and his smile scared her as he leaned past Kyoya to grin at her, laying on his charm thickly.

Hitomi slipped out of her desk, putting Kyoya-kun between her and the strange blonde boy.

"Stop it you goof! You're scaring her! Not every young lady finds you attractive you know!" Kyoya said as he grabbed hold of Tamaki. "Go to lunch already! I need to talk to her for a bit anyway!"

"Ask her about coming to the Host Club once classes let out for the day!" Tamaki ordered with his smile firmly in place. He wondered, _Why is she scared of **me**? Most everyone loves me! Kyoya must be wrong!_ At the door to the hallway he turned back to look at Kyoya quietly talking to Kimura Hitomi. His eyes narrowed in concentration. _You will become one of our Princesses! And I'll be you're favorite Host!_ That thought put a spring back into his step as he headed to the cafeteria.

Kyoya sighed as he glanced back at Hitomi. "Hitomi-chan I'm very sorry about _him_! He does tend to get carried away with new people." He paused trying to meet her eyes. When her eyes met his, he continued. "I'm very glad you came back, I worried about you going to a new school and having no friends."

"Thank you, Kyoya-kun." She fell silent for a moment, remembering that time in her life. "Truly it was my memories of you, that got me through some rather dark times." This statement was made barely above a whisper. She finally made eye contact again. "I truly value your friendship. We are still friends, right?" A small quaver was in her voice as she asked.

"Of course! I would never leave you alone! Besides your so cute most of the guys in this school will be tripping over themselves just to speak to you!" He saw real fear enter her eyes at that statement. "Don't worry Hitomi-chan. I'll keep you safe, and the other members of my club will help protect you too. Which brings me to my question, after classes are over for the day, would you like to come to the Host Club and meet my friends?"

A soft smile graced her lips, yet she shook her head no sadly, "I can't today, as soon as school lets out I have to meet my Grandfather and go visit the offices of Kimura Nakamura Distribution, my Grandfather is being very insistent on that. I'll have to go ever Monday for several weeks."

Kyoya nodded. "I understand, you are his sole heir correct?"

She nodded, "Yes, so shall we join your excitable friend for lunch as an apology?"

Kyoya grinned, "Good idea, if you will follow me Lady Hitomi?"

Together they made their way to the cafeteria, where they joined Tamaki, Honey and Mori for lunch.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'd like to give a shout out to xxxSerinaxxx for encouraging me to write a story in the Ouran High School Host Club Fandom! I had intended to do so sometime in the future. I'm glad to have started this story now!

Please read and review! I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story so far! Thank you!

 **Edited 6-7-2017:** Edited to correct wrong word use and to help the flow of the story.


	2. First Meetings and Laughter

Chapter 1: First Meetings and Laughter

 **Summary:** Kyoya faces Tamaki's wrath when he fails to produce the new Princess for the other Host Club members to meet! Hitomi remembers the conversation she had with Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey and Mori, at lunch earlier in the day, as her Grandfather drowns on about family duty to the company.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know it's been a while since I originally posted this fic, but I have been a bit busy. I will try to make this chapter worth the wait! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

First Meetings and Laughter

Kyoya made his way to Music Room 3, after seeing Hitomi off. _It's too bad she could not stay. Tamaki is going to throw a fit when he realizes she is not coming._ Kyoya sighed. He was not looking forward to this meeting of the Host Club. There would be no guests today as this was their regularly scheduled planning meeting. _Now if I can just keep Tamaki from going overboard and blowing our budget, again!_ He thought.

As he opened the door to the club room he overheard Hikaru saying, "A new Princess, huh? What's she like boss?"

Tamaki answered with, "You should see in just a few minutes. I told Kyoya to bring her to the Club today! She really is very beautiful. Her hair as black as midnight and eyes the shade of newly blooming Violets!"

Kyoya sighed as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, "Hitomi-chan won't be joining us today.' He stated matter of factly.

"Wh-what do you mean, Kyoya? You were supposed to bring her!" Tamaki yelled in desperation as he grabbed Kyoya's uniform jacket, to pull him closer.

Kyoya sighed again before frowning slightly, "Take your hands off of me!" He said as he pushed Tamaki off and away. "Hitomi-chan had to go to a meeting of the board of directors, for her Grandfather's company. She will have to go every Monday for the foreseeable future. She promised that she would come with me after class tomorrow."

Tamaki looked crestfallen, "But I wanted everyone to meet her today." He muttered into his chest as he crouched on the floor in a corner.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki before stating, "I do want to meet Kyoya-senpai's friend, but we can't expect her to drop everything simply because it is what we want. If we desire her friendship we need to consider her needs and not just our own. Right Tamaki-senpai?" She asked with just a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Suddenly Tamaki stood, making a grand gesture, "You're right, Haruhi! Hitomi-chan needs our understanding and support! Got that men? She is such a gentle lady, we will have to do everything in our power to make her welcome on her terms!"

Honey, Mori and the twins all started clapping as he finished his short speech, while Haruhi and Kyoya exchanged glances and eye rolls at Tamaki's usual sudden change of heart.

Kyoya mouthed, "Thank you." To Haruhi as the Club began to settle down to discuss the coming weeks activities. Haruhi merely nodded so Kyoya would know she understood.

* * *

 **The Headquarters of Kimura Nakamura Distribution...**

Hitomi walked through the halls of her Grandfather's company, seeing secretaries manning the phones or drafting contracts for the different department heads. That's when she saw _him_. A young executive who fancied himself in her Grandfather's good graces. Nakino Yasahiko, had made it clear to her that he wanted to marry her. Not out of love though, he wanted to inherit the company her Grandfather built from the ground up. He disgusted her. Seeing that he was trying to intercept her, she side stepped and quickly entered her Grandfather's office, shutting the door in Nakino's face!

Her Grandfather looked up from his desk, "Was that young Yasahiko, you closed the door on?" He queried, wondering why she didn't seem to like the young man.

"Yes, and I don't feel like dealing with him." She stated flatly.

"Oh? And why is that?" He wondered, curious to know what she would say about the young, corporate climber.

"I don't like him. He told me he wanted to marry me so he could inherit this company. I don't want him to have it! I will only marry someone I love and can trust. I will never trust him. He 'feels' oily to me." She said, shrugging her shoulders when she finished speaking.

Kimura Hitori frowned, feeling agitated by this development. "When did this happen?" He questioned, his disquiet evident in his voice.

"The day you introduced us, but after you got called away to take that business call. Grandfather, please don't make me spend time with him. I already have someone I care about, that I want to get to know again." Hitomi could not hide her trepidation from her Grandfather's scrutiny.

"Don't worry Hitomi, I would never do that to you! You have been through enough. I may just transfer him to a different office, calling it a promotion." He thought about his options. "How does our office in Alaska sound to you?"

Hitomi actually giggled, "Only if he becomes too insistent. I don't think his family wants him so far away. Besides, if he gets persistent, Kyoya-kun just might have a few things to say about that. Though I admit I'm not sure, as we just meet again after almost nine years apart."

"I would rather see you happy with your choice, than forced into a loveless marriage. I will be keeping an eye on young Nakino. I had no idea he said something so... unfortunate." Hitori frowned again. "It is true, I could see him running the company, however _YOU_ are my heir, not Nakino."

Hitomi nodded, "So when is the meeting with the Board of Directors?" She asked, not really thrilled with the prospect of sitting through a long meeting.

"We should head to the conference room now." He said, guiding his granddaughter out of his office and to the executive conference room. Which was filled with the senior executives and two junior executives.

Hitomi took the extra seat positioned next to her Grandfather's chair, she nodded in greetings to those executives that actually greeted her before the meeting proper started. She tried to pay attention to everything that was said, yet her mind wandered. Before long she was reviewing what happened during lunch.

 _Flashback..._

Kyoya-kun led me to the cafeteria saying, "Lunch is my treat, Hitomi-chan. As a welcome back gift."

Hitomi smiled at him, _He always knows how to chear me up. I've really missed him!_ She thought before she said, "Thank you Kyoya-kun." Her voice was just loud enough for him to hear.

Kyoya glanced at Hitomi, who in his mind had only grown more beautiful. "Can I ask you something, before we join the others that is."

Hitomi nodded as she spoke, "Of course, Kyoya-kun. What is it?"

"If I am remembering correctly, you went by Falk in Elementary school. Why are you going by Kimura now?"

"Kimura is my legal last name on my birth certificate, my Father abhorred having a daughter as his first-born. After Father died, Grandfather told me I no longer had to use my Mother's maiden name. I'd rather not have the whole school find out however." Her voice remained low and for Kyoya's ears only yet again.

"This will remain between us, I assure you." He said.

Hitomi smiled and nodded at Kyoya. They walked over to the lunch counter and Hitomi saw her favorite dish on the menu. She said, "I'll have the Chicken Cordon Bleu with garlic mashed potatoes and a garden salad, please."

Kyoya nodded at the server before ordering his sushi and meso soup. With their tray in hand Kyoya lead Hitomi over to the table where Tamaki, Honey and Mori waited for them. Kyoya set their tray down, and Honey-senpai's eyes widen, he jumped up making his way around the table quickly.

"Hitomi-chan! Your back! It's so good to see you again!" Out of seeming thin air, Honey produced a stuffed, pink, rabbit. "Would you like to hold Usa-chan?" Asked excitedly.

Hitomi took a step back, she had forgotten how excitable and open Honey-senpai could be. _How sweet._ She thought, yet she could not reach out for the stuffed toy. Kyoya came to her rescue.

"Perhaps later, Honey-senpai. Our lunch break should be spent eating, don't you think?" He asked watching as Honey put Usa-chan away, and skipped back to his seat laughing happily.

In a sing song voice Honey-senpai said to Mori, "Isn't it great Hitomi-chan has returned, Mori?"

Mori too watched Honey take his seat before his eyes settled on Hitomi. He nodded once saying, "Yeah." Before turning his attention back to his food.

Tamaki was beside himself. "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, you both know Hitomi-chan?" He asked incredulously.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Of course they do. They were only one grade ahead of us in school. You goof!"

While they spoke, Hitomi and Kyoya took their seats. Hitomi's eyes sparkled with mirth, she had not felt the urge to laugh since before her mother passed away. Covering her mouth with her hand, she felt her laughter bubble up in a fit of giggles. All four Hosts looked at her in surprise. Though Kyoya smiled. Hitomi had glanced over at Kyoya in time to see his smile.

Lunch had gone smoothly from that point on. Tamaki had asked all kinds of questions, some she had answered in her soft and gentle voice, while others had been deflected by Kyoya-kun, Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai.

 _End Flashback..._

Hitomi was called back to the meeting by one of the board members harshly clearing his throat before he spoke, "If this is so disinteresting, the door is over there, Kimura-san. We don't have time for you to be daydreaming!" The man's voice was rough and his anger obvious. She folded in on herself shrinking away from the irate businessman.

"That will be enough!" Kimura Hitori shouted as he brought his fists down on the table top. "I did not expect Hitomi to have much to say at this meeting! I only wished her here so _you_ could get used to her presence. You speak to my heir that way again and you will be looking for a new job. Am I clear?" Hitori glared at the board member who had dared to be so crass.

The other man flinched and took his seat, cowed. No one met his eyes as he searched for support from the other board members. A short time later the meeting ended and everyone made their way out of the conference room, more than ready to leave the tense room.

Hitomi walked out with her Grandfather, accompanying him to his office. In the quiet and comfort of his office she told him about her day, and how seeing Kyoya, Honey and Mori had truly brightened her day, and that their antics pulled a short giggle out of her at lunchtime.

Hitori smiled, relaxing for the first time since he had taken Hitomi in after his son's unfortunate or was it a well earned death? He did not know. What was important, was the fact Hitomi was smiling again!

Sitting in the chair across from her Grandfather, Hitomi could not help but think, _I am truly looking forward to school tomorrow. I can hardly wait to see the friends I used to spend so much time with before Father dragged me to America._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this installment of The Friend Once Forgotten. I truly am sorry for how long it took me to update this. Now I have questions for my Readers.

1: I plan on this being A Kyoya x Hitomi fic, but should Tamaki via for her heart as well?

2: Who would you like to see be with Haruhi? Hikaru, Mori, or Tamaki?

3: What other pairings would you like to see in this fic?

I cannot promise to make everything you ask for come true as I have planned out certain things but I would enjoy some input. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Until next time!


End file.
